


Roles Reversed

by Seven_Artemis



Series: Tale of Adelaide [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage, Cock Warming, F/M, Handcuff, Magic, Not Beta Read, OM Swap, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Sex, Short Story, Smut, Sort Of, Teasing, like super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Artemis/pseuds/Seven_Artemis
Summary: Adelaide, the Avatar of Pride, was not very pleased by the human exchange student, Lucifer, making pacts with her sisters. When he came to visit her office late at night, she decided a little training was in order to make sure he knew just who was in charge.Inspired by @/calypsshi on TwitterAdelaide and Lucifer swapped personalities, roles, and outfits. Now the tables are turned. The other Avatars of Pride and side characters have also swapped but who they swapped with is not mentioned.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tale of Adelaide [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609162
Kudos: 16





	Roles Reversed

“My love~” A feminine voice cooed out. “You’re my little obedient pet right?” Adelaide placed a finger under his chin to tilt it upwards. She liked it when Lucifer looked at her with those teary eyes filled with lust and desire. His situation pleased her: all naked with his wrists bounded by her silk tie behind his back, tight enough to restrain him but not tight enough that he couldn’t break free, and his sex stood proudly erect weeping precum.

Lucifer had been irritating her to no avail as he made pacts with her sisters easily. The idea of a mere human holding such power over 6 of the Avatars of Sin made her tremble with rage. Humans were always greedy and selfish. She could not trust him; he was surely hiding some secret. But seeing him trembling under her touch, whimpering in pleasure, it sent shivers of excitement down her back. It had been a long time since she had an opportunity to be intimate with another.

“Adelaide,” he whined, desperate for more. She had been teasing him for quite some time, never once letting him cum; the spell she casted on him made sure of that. “Please.”

The Avatar of Pride contemplated disciplining him more, to ensure his obedience. She eyed the riding crop leaning against the wall, just waiting to be used. But then again, she had a better idea. Although she usually wore dress pants, due to her Lady’s request, she occasionally wore a long ankle length skirt such as today. She slipped off her panties and sat down on Lucifer’s lap, inserting his sex in hers. He groaned in pleasure and instinctively bucked his hips upwards. That only earned him a light click of her tongue and a swat to his thigh. “Be good, my little pet. You’re not allowed to move or cum until I permit it. You interrupted my work earlier and now you must wait patiently until I’m finished. Should you disobey... well I’m sure you understand the consequences perfectly well.”

With that, Adelaide began continued reading through and signing the large stacks of paperwork on her desk. She made sure to squeeze down on his cock to prevent it from going flaccid and she would occasionally tease him by rocking her hips up and down or using her magic to play with his nipples. It was absolute torture to Lucifer, but at the same time he knew that if he endured and behaved, Adelaide would reward him. She always did and it only made him want to work harder for her praises. There was something about her that always drew him in, whether it was how gorgeous her prideful confident self stood besides the Princess of Devildom or how stern but loving she was towards her sisters, he loves every part of her. But Adelaide always kept him close yet at a distance; he could tell she didn’t trust him. That didn’t mean he wasn’t determined to try to earn her trust and love, because he was hellbent on helping her, even if that meant keeping it a secret that he was aiding her youngest sister.

“What are you thinking about, my dear?” Again with the endearing pet names. Adelaide isn’t sure why she calls him that when they were not officially in a relationship, but it only felt right and always slipped from her mouth before she could stop it. “You were so entranced and lost in your thoughts that you didn’t notice I have completed all my work for the day.”

And that was true. He hadn’t even noticed that she had also turned around to face him. There were still stacks of uncompleted work, but at the insistence of both Lucifer and her Lady, she always tried to stop working by midnight. “Just thinking of how much I love you,” Lucifer responded, feeling his heart clench at the half lie.

“Do you think sweet talking will work on me? You’re a human, while I’m the Avatar of Pride. Demons and humans are not meant to be together.”

“But it’s kind of sad to not even try. I love you Adele, I don’t know if you feel the same towards me but I will be damned if I don’t even try to pursue you.”

She pursed her lips at his words. _Trying_. The last time she tried for something she wanted, she had made everything worse. With just one look at her expression, Lucifer knew his words wouldn’t make her change at the moment, but he could tell it would be stuck in her mind. It was evident that she didn’t want to talk or think about it at all, because she started to rock her hips. “Instead of talking about that, why don’t you try your best to at least be a good toy for my pleasure. I give you permission to touch me.”

His eyes twinkled excitedly and he quickly fumbled with the tie around his wrists. Rolling her eyes in amusement, Adelaide snapped her fingers, using her magic to aid him out of the restraint. Lucifer immediately wrapped his one arm around her waist and the other hand firmly placed behind her head to pull her in for a kiss. He moaned into the kiss when she tightened around his sex. Adelaide would never admit it but the fact that his first desire when freed was to kiss her turned her on.

“Please. Adele, I want to cum. Can I cum inside you?” He begged. She had been teasing him for ages and he was reaching his limit.

Chuckling, Adelaide cupped his cheek and gave a fleeting kiss on his lips. He looked gorgeous begging her with tears in his eyes. “I grant you permission.” Groaning, Lucifer thrusted his hips quicker, more roughly, more desperately. Adelaide was reaching her peak too, all the teasing she did almost brought her over the edge several times. She was not the Avatar of Lust but she could feel his desire to breed her. And if she were to be honest, the idea of bearing his child filled her with joy. “Lucifer~” she moaned as they both came at the same time.

As all demons did, Adelaide had great stamina. “Surely you didn’t think that was the end, my dear? We have a long night ahead of us, and I plan to keep you up till the morning.”

* * *

The fact that Lucifer was still able to function at RAD the next day was a miracle. And the fact that the Avatar of Lust was hung up on the chandelier after teasing Adelaide was not a surprise to anyone. She hung her head in defeat when her Lady commented on it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Man. A submissive Lucifer lowkey turns me on >////<
> 
> Also I did this in a rush so it’s not that good.


End file.
